Thorton's Girlfriend
by jimmynovakuumcleaner
Summary: That seemed to be the question everyone was asking at the Battle Frontier that morning. And all Thorton and Lyra wanted was to say good morning to each other... CandyFactoryShipping


Thorton Has A Girlfriend?

_Hi everyone! I'm forcing myself to write this (see the note at the end when you've finished), so I apologise if it's not as good as usual! XD One of my best friends gave me a really good idea without knowing it, so thanks Jack! ;)_

_This could be kind of a sequel to Slip Ups & Ice-Cream, but it doesn't really matter if you haven't read that already, because I haven't really mentioned anything that happened in it!_

_Anyway, on with the insanity! XD_

"Good morning Thorton!" Lyra shouted cheerfully into the halls of the Battle Factory, her voice echoing faintly off the smooth steel walls. Moments later, her boyfriend stumbled through the automatic doors into the lobby, yawning.

"Lyra, it's 7:23! What time did you set off from your house to get here?" The Factory Head asked, stifling a yawn.

"Umm... 5:30?" recalled Lyra.

"You should still be asleep now!" Thorton said, sternly, "Not enough sleep is bad for your health. You should know that, Lyra."

"But I wanted to come and see you!" Lyra protested, "And I'm not tired anyway!"

Smirking, Thorton wrapped his arms around her neck, and started stroking Lyra's hair, which was loose, and not covered by the usual puffy white hat for a change.

"Your hair looks cute like this..." he sighed, and leaned in to kiss her. However...

"Oh my Arceus! Is it true?" Dahlia burst though the front door of the Battle Factory with Argenta trailing after her, panting. Seeing the scene in front of them, the Arcade Star squealed and jumped up and down, like a rabid fangirl. Thorton and Lyra leapt apart hastily, in a attempt to make it look like they hadn't been doing anything, but it was too late.

"Look Argenta, it is true!" Dahlia shrieked with glee, dragging the still panting Hall Matron over towards the couple.

"Oh, isn't that Lyra?" Argenta asked, recognising the girl with Thorton, "She challenged me last week, and she beat me!"

Thorton shot them a warning glare, but they either didn't notice or didn't care.

"What's true?" Thorton asked, although he had a feeling that he knew already.

"You have a girlfriend! I can't believe _you_ actually got a girlfriend!" exclaimed Dahlia, laughing.

"And just why is that so hard to believe?" the black-hair teen retorted, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Because it's you!" Dahlia giggled, "All you care about is your machines!"

"She does have a point," Argenta joined in, having recovered from having to run full pelt to keep up with the always-full-of-energy Dahlia, "I wouldn't have thought you'd have time for a girlfriend!" Before Thorton could even think of a reply, Dahlia started bombarding the two with questions.

"Give us some information! How did you meet? How long have you known each other for? Can she beat you in a battle? Have you slept together yet? Have you-"

"I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT!**"** Thorton shouted, irritated. "It's none of your business anyway!" The two nosy Frontier brains shared a knowing look in response to the Factory Head's outburst, an expression that Thorton didn't like the look of.

"So, does that mean that you did?" Dahlia questioned, surprised.

"No, we did not! Now both of you, GET OUT!" snapped Thorton, glaring murderously at her. Sensing that she wouldn't be able to get any gossip out of him, the Star danced out of the room, the purple haired Matron trailing after her.

"They're a lot weirder than I remember..." Lyra commented, confused.

"That's likely to be because Palmer told Dahlia to stop acting so weird in front of challengers," Thorton explained, "The Battle Arcade used to only receive 6.7% of the Battle Frontier's visitors because she scared them off with her... eccentricity."

Thorton leaned in to kiss her once again, but...

"Thorton, why did you not tell me that you had a girlfriend?" Lady Caitlin walked through the doors of the Factory as if she owned the place, closely followed by the Castle Valet, Darach.

"Oh, good morning Lady Caitlin!" Thorton greeted with forced happiness, attempting to be polite. Thankfully, Caitlin had made her presence known before walking in, giving the couple time to make it look like they hadn't been doing anything, "I didn't tell you because I thought the chance of you being interested was quite low."

"Of course I care! You are my friend!" Caitlin gasped with indignation. Turning to Lyra, she directed a question at her, "And what is your- Oh, I know you! You defeated Darach! Your name is Lyra, is it not?"

"That's right!" Lyra smiled, "I'm surprised you remembered, with the amount of challengers you get!"

"That is true," mused Caitlin, "but it is rare for someone to beat Darach as quickly as you did, so of course I remember you!"

"Anyway," the Castle Valet quickly cut in, not wanted to be reminded of his failings, "we only stopped by to say congratulations, didn't we Lady Caitlin?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot! We wish you both luck!"

"Thank you!" the pair replied at the same time. Gracefully as she was raised to be, Caitlin walked up to Lyra and whispered something in her ear.

"So, did you sleep with him yet?" she asked curiously, feigning innocence.

"N-no! Of course not!" Lyra denied vehemently, her face turning a deeper shade of red with each passing second. Having not heard what Caitlin had whispered in a not-very-lady-like manner, Thorton and Darach looked at the two girls in confusion.

"You are telling the truth, I am sure..." Caitlin stated sarcastically, trying to hold back a smirk. She stepped back over to the Castle Valet, "Well, we must be going now, so goodbye!" The Lady and the Valet left through the entrance, leaving the two alone once again. After they both let out a sigh of relief, Thorton asked, "What was it that Caitlin said to you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"From the way you say that and the look on your face, I think I can make a reasonable guess anyway," Thorton smirked, "Well, shall we continue with what we were doing before?" For the third time in the past few minutes, Thorton leaned in to kiss his girlfriend again. Unfortunately...

"Hey Thorton, Dahlia told me that you were going out with a girl! But don't worry, I didn't believe- Oh... So she was actually telling the truth!" Rolling his eyes, Thorton sighed, exasperated. Just as he thought no one else would interrupt, Barry and his father, Palmer, had to came barging in.

"This is getting irritating..." Thorton mumbled to Lyra, before turning to glare at the two blondes, "Is that all you came here to say, Barry? If it is, you can leave now!"

"Aww, but I want to talk to your beautiful girlfriend now that I'm here!"

"I'm really not that beautiful..." said Lyra modestly.

"Of course you are! I heard that you're really powerful, too! You're the Johto Champion, right?"

"Yes..."

"So, if you're so strong and cute, why go for Thorton?" Barry smirked, a smug smile on his face. He leaned in closer to Lyra, their foreheads almost touching, making Thorton more than a bit annoyed. Feeling uncomfortable being so close to a boy that she'd only met a few minutes ago, Lyra tried to step back, but Barry grabbed her arm. "You could do way better than that geek..." Palmer winced, knowing that with Thorton's short temper, he would probably punch Barry any second now. Just as he predicted, Thorton's fist connected with Barry's face a few seconds later. However, it didn't seem to do much damage, as Barry barely even moved.

"What was that for?" exclaimed Barry.

"Get away from her now!" Thorton shouted, his voice laced with venom.

"OK, OK, I was just kidding around! No need to get so mad!" Barry laughed, whilst Palmer made a mental note to teach his son that flirting with other people's girlfriends generally causes trouble.

"Come on Barry, let's go back to the Battle Tower now..." Palmer half dragged his son away, not wanting the situation to get any worse.

"Wait, dad! I just have one question to ask them!"

"What is it?" Lyra asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought it would be.

"Have you slept together yet?"

"NO!" she shouted forcefully, while Thorton facepalmed.

"Hmm, I'll take that as a yes..." muttered Barry to himself, following his father out of the door. After the two blondes' exit, Thorton kicked the cold metal floor in frustration.

"That Barry is so annoying!" he yelled, causing Lyra to burst out laughing.

"Aww, you're so cute when you get mad!" giggled Lyra, hugging Thorton and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I must be really cute right now then..." Thorton murmured, tilting his head to kiss her. But once again...

"Hello? I'm here to clean the floors! I'm sorry if I'm-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

_Lol, that poor cleaner at the end! XD I was actually going to make Barry beat Thorton up and have him start sulking, but I love Thorton! I couldn't be THAT mean to him!_

_I'm sorry if there's too much speech, but I think it's OK with this type of story... Anyway, I mentioned that I had to force myself to write this at the beginning. That's because I have something to ask of you all. We had to make a survey at school about musical tastes, and if you don't mind, could you fill it in? This is the link: .com/s/2G2DWTS_

_Thank you for reading! Please review!_

_See you next time!_

_-Josie-_


End file.
